1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrically triggered rod glow plugs for ion flow measurement, cycling and sensor functionalization.
2. Description of Related Art
Operating conventional glow plugs with an external conventional control device is known; in this way, the function of a conventional rod glow plug can be extended above and beyond actual glowing to ion flow measurement and/or to sensor functions, and other terminals, for example, complex plug-type terminals with a multi-pin coaxial connector are necessary for triggering. Consequently, difficulties arise in the laying of the additional lines since, for example, the grounding line of each glow plug must be laid at the same time. In this case, the tight space conditions in the engine compartment make matters more difficult throughout; at the same time, there is the increased danger of the occurrence of contact resistances and of voltage loss due to the necessary length of the cable. Finally, conventional glow plugs with a conventional control device cannot be easily operated on higher voltage (for example, 42 volts) onboard electrical systems.